


these same stars

by kira_katrine



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/pseuds/kira_katrine
Summary: Detmer is making a new life for herself.
Relationships: Airiam/Keyla Detmer/Joann Owosekun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	these same stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



These simply couldn’t be the same stars Detmer had seen from the Shenzhou. That entire world had been torn apart.

And yet, here she was, Airiam’s hand in hers, head resting on Owosekun’s shoulder. Here, leaning against the soft warmth of Owosekun, Airiam’s strong frame supporting them. Here in quarters that were once near-empty, everything she’d owned lost on the ship she’d been lucky to escape with her life. Now, there were flowers Owosekun had given her; a digital poster from Airiam; a photo of the three of them together. 

They were the same stars, reflected in her lovers’ eyes.


End file.
